Meant to Be
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: In 7th year Lily learns that Remus fancies Sirius. The only way she can get them together is with the help of one she hates: James Potter. Includes perspective of Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily. WARNING readers may die of laughter. Rating is to be safe.
1. Lust

_Disclaimer:_ Listen, I am about to make a huge confession…I DO NOT OWN THE HP GENRE! Shh, don't tell anyone!

**Meant to Be**

_Minerva's Note: _I thought it would be interesting to write this fan fiction in the present tense, for I have never done that before.

Chapter 1 _Remus' Perspective_ **Lust**

(--'

"What's that symbol?" Peter asks as reads over my shoulder while the four of us sit under the shade of our 'official tree' adjacent to the lake. I barely hear him since I am concentrating fiercely on my work in an attempt to ignore not only the blinding reflection of the golden sun on the water, but also the reflection of Sirius lounging lazily in the grass, his shirt unbuttoned as a result of the summer heat. The thrill the sight gives me makes me want to kiss the boiling sun in appreciation, yet I want to curse it for taunting me with something I can never have. Something I don't deserve.

"The rune for alchemy," I answer vaguely without lifting my gaze from my homework.

"Why did you take that boring Ancient Runes class?" yawns James.

"We've been through this since third year: I _like_ it," I explain, still not looking up.

"Moony just likes boring and smart stuff. I mean, no one in their right mind would know what alchemy is," Sirius says.

"Alchemy is the study of how to make the Elixir of Life." I glance up when I tell Sirius this; I never pass up an opportunity to look at him.

"Moony knows, so I guess he isn't in his right mind," James jokes.

Sirius smiles smugly. "Exactly."

"I must be out of my mind," I concur calmly. "Look at who I'm friends with." They crack up at that. I love to make them laugh, for they have done so much for me. I especially love when Sirius laughs; it sounds like a bark, and when he's upset his eyes take on the appearance of a wounded puppy's eyes before they're hidden behind his mask of bravado. It makes perfect sense that his animagus form is a dog. My heart sometimes longs to believe it is fate that both of us are canines, however, my mind accepts that it was never meant to be.

Once they recompose themselves James queries, "The Elixir of Life makes immortal, doesn't it?"

I simply nod.

James reasons comically, "So, the Elixir of Lust must make people immoral."

Lust. It's a cruel coincidence that someone mentions it whilst I am fervently attempting to put it out of my mind, which is difficult with Sirius so near and sweat is beginning to glisten on his tanned flesh.

I am not the only one who notices. Girls start to flock around us like vultures. James and Sirius flirt with them nonchalantly. I am not usually a jealous individual, yet whenever Sirius gives a girl romantic attention a surge of envy courses through my veins. Not that Sirius ever actually dates any of the girls that he flirts with (I suppose they are not up to his standards.), but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I need to get away from here before the pain causes me to explode. I gather my books and rush over the grounds to the opposite side of the lake.

"Where are you going?" Sirius calls after my retreating back.

The glimpse I catch of Sirius when I look back and shout, "To work. It's too noisy for me to focus there," over my shoulder shows him watching me forlornly. Why is he depressed that I am leaving? He must just be worried. Sirius frets about me more than the others do. I enjoy the attention, though I am unworthy of it.

When I reach the lake bank across from my friends I sit and take deep breaths. The steady rhythm of inhaling and exhaling coupled with the warmth of the sun against my back relaxes me to the point that I become drowsy. I am aware that I should be working on my homework, but what harm would it do for me to close my eyes for a few moments? I lay down on the comforting softness of the grass and my eyelids flutter shut against the bright glare of the sunlight.

"_Moony," a sensual voice whispers in my ear. "Moony, wake up." Strong arms wrap around me and deliciously calloused hands slide inside the back of my shirt. _

"_Padfoot, what are you-" I never finish my question because sensuous lips crash against mine, effectively silencing me. After a few minutes of sumptuous kisses he slips off my cotton shirt and proceeds to lick down my chest. When he reaches my nipple he bites down almost hard enough to draw blood. A gasp of both pain and pleasure escapes my throat and I instinctively arch my back, pressing myself closer to him._

_I feel Sirius' mouth smirk with satisfaction at my reaction as his tongue works its way down my abdomen until it reaches my waist. Desperately, I want him to discard the clothing obstructing the way and move lower, to make my dreams a reality. Wait, dreams…I must be dreaming now._

I sit bolt upright, wiping sweat from my brow and push my legs tightly together to extinguish a mounting pressure from a certain part of my body that is protesting much more insistently than my brow.

I let my frustration momentarily get the better of me and grumble to myself, "Why must I love and want someone desired by so many others? It isn't fair!"

"Love?" The soft voice startles me. I turn my head to see an attractive red-haired girl smiling at me.

"Oh. Hi, Lily." Inwardly, I let out a loud groan. This must be my punishment for allowing my facade of calm and pleasantness to slip.

"Hey." She drops down gracefully to sit beside me on the ground. "So, you're in love? That's wonderful! Details, please."

"I really don't want to talk about this," I sigh, sending her a pleading expression.

Unperturbed, she urges, "We've been friends for years. You can tell me who the lucky girl is."

I avert my eyes and murmur quietly, "I never said it was a girl." I carefully observe her reaction.

Lily pauses for what seems to be forever, though is probably a mere second or two, before saying, "I guess I should have known; the good ones are always gay."

"Good? Me?"

She wrings her hands in mild embarrassment. "In fifth year, when we first became friends, I fancied you a bit." She smiled again, her discomfort gone. "What matters now is what happened in that dream you were having and with whom."

Searing heat creeps into my cheeks. "Well, he and I were alone together and, uh, doing stuff."

"Like reading?"

"No…shagging, or at least we were about to."

"Ooh-la-la," teases Lily. My face grows so hot at this point I know beyond a shadow of doubt that an egg could be fried on it, which seems to sober her. "Okay, never mind the _what_. Now, I need to know the _who_."

I had kept this secret locked away for three years. Could I really tell her? Just like that? I look into her honest green eyes and the answer comes to me instantaneously: yes. "Sirius."

"Sirius," Lily repeats slowly. "Merlin's beard! I never would have guessed that. I can see how the two of you would make a good couple, though."

I shake my head.

"You don't think Sirius fancies you?"

"Well, there's that, but I was mostly wondering why people say 'Merlin's beard.' I mean, why not 'Merlin's elbow?"

She chuckled. "How could anyone, male or female, resist you?"

"Trust me, Lily, it wasn't meant to be."

Without responding Lily embraces me, stands up, and strides off purposefully. I might be wrong, but I think I heard her mutter, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

**Minerva's Note:** If I get reviews I'll know that people are interested in my story and update it every Tuesday.


	2. Start

Chapter 2 _James' Perspective_ **Start**

I stare out the library window at the cloudless azure sky. (I could learn from the weather; it pays no attention to critism, and I sometimes care too much about my reputation.) It would be exhilarating to soar through that sky with the wind whipping through my hair. I sigh, turning away from the temptation to look back at my Transfiguration essay that is due the next day. We've had a fortnight to do it, however, I procrastinated since I am good at Transfiguration. I'm good at most things. No sense in being modest about it.

"Potter!"

At the sound of Lily's lovely voice my head immediately shot up. While she gaits toward me from across the room I manage not to allow my gaze to admire her figure. It takes immense effort.

Her stride ceases once she reaches the table at which I am seated. Without preamble, she states, "There's something I need to do for one of my friends and, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the only one that can help me."

"What is that?" Typically, I would have taken a moment to silently respect the sacrifices that she had invariably been willing to make to achieve her goals and help her comrades because it is one of my favourite qualities about her and it reminds me of my own determination in life, though my curiosity was too engaged right then to do so.

"You see, yesterday Remus told me something…" her voice trailed off.

Would Remus tell Lily that he is a werewolf? Despite the case that they are close I doubt it, for he did not even tell us; we had to ascertain that information ourselves and confront him with it. "What did he say?"

She hesitated slightly, as if anxious about what my reaction would be. "He-he's in love with Sirius."

Did I hear her correctly? Moony loves Padfoot? The fact that Remus adores a man does not come as too much of a stupefaction since Remus already articulated to me that he is gay last year when I caught him reading a mystery novel that happened to contain intimate scenes between two men, yet the fact that it's Sirius…Well, they are both my mates and I do not want either of them to get hurt, so it might be better if their relationship remained lackadaisical. Still, if the attraction is mutual then it would be worth the risk of putting them together to create greater mirth.

"We need to find out if Sirius fancies Remus."

"Brilliant! I never would have thought of that," Lily sarcastically remarks.

Ignoring her sarcasm, I say, "It would explain why Sirius never goes on dates and why he only bothers to flirt with a chick when she approaches him first."

"A chick? Are you saying that women are little yellow birds, Potter!" Her emerald eyes flash with irritation causing her to look sexier than usual, though I am too offended to permit that to distract me. Okay, perhaps it distracts me a little.

"You call men 'guys,' don't you? Guy means a person of odd appearance or dress," I retort. Yes, I have an attitude and I'm not afraid to use it.

"Really? How do you know something like that?" She enacts genuinely shocked.

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. Dumbledore wouldn't have made me Head Boy if all I could was play Quidditch." I say this in the matter-of-fact tone I have learned from Remus, however, Lily's expression still turns to one that looks like she's been slapped.

"You're right. I'm sorry…James." It sounds as if it pains her to utter my Christian name, but it's a start.

Together we make several attempts to test Sirius' emotions, none of which reveal anything. The upside is that Lily and I have not shouted at each other once. Succeeding dinner, Lily and I ensconce in chairs beside one another in the common room. I feel faintly discouraged by our lack of progress, not that I let Lily observe that, so I turn the radio to a station that plays music that I know (ahem) stimulates Sirius.

After hearing it for a few minutes he ambles away from his chess match with Peter over to Remus, who is reading in the corner. Lily and I sit on the edges of our seats in anticipation like we're watching a suspenseful film. Only there is no screen. And we don't have any popcorn. I could really go for some popcorn.

"Go on," Lily whispers in a way that it appears she hopes Sirius can hear her wish telepathically. Her face is shining with excitement and I decide that I would much rather have some Lily than some popcorn. I chide myself for desiring her when she would refuse to simply hold my hand.

It was not my decision to care for her. After all, who would want to love someone that did not return their feelings? Not even I'm that crazy, though Sirius would argue otherwise. I just can't cast away the knowledge that I got from Merlin-knows-where that Lily and I are meant to be.

Two years previously I'd asked Remus the Romantic if he believed in fate and he'd replied, "If something is destined to happen it will no matter what anyone says, wants, or does." He smiled before adding knowingly, "If fate intends you and Lily to be together nothing and no one can change that. It'll happen." I had merely nodded. I hadn't thanked him.

I feel guilty about that now, yet I'll make it up to him. I shall make sure that he gets the one he loves exactly like he assured me I would, providing Sirius wants it too.

"Moony?" Sirius asks.

"That's me," responds Remus, immediately laying his book aside. An action I realise has always been reserved for Sirius alone. "What can I do for you?"

"I can list bunches of stuff I'd like you to do for me," Sirius blurts. A second later his face expresses sheer horror at his proclamation. This clearly shows that Sirius views Remus in a platonic manner. Not for the first time, I am grateful for Sirius' tendency of not contemplating ere he acts. I enjoy his recklessness; it matches my own. We understand that being healthy and safe is only the slowest possible rate at which someone can perish. Health nuts are going to feel foolish one day, lying in a hospital bed and dying of nothing.

Lily and I share a triumphant glance at Sirius' revelation, which isn't much since I know we should share our lives together, but it's a start.

Remus is bewildered. "What? You mean homework assignments?"

"Oh, er, yeah! That's it, homework!"

Sirius has never said the term 'homework' with enthusiasm before, resulting in Remus elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway," says Sirius hastily, "this music makes me feel…strange, so I need something more interesting than chess to take my mind off of it."

"Why not do homework?" suggests Remus with a smile.

My best friend looks absolutely repulsed by the recommendation. "I'd rather play with a kid's stupid toy."

Promptly, Remus produces a slinky from his bookbag and gives it to Sirius. He watches the coils pass back and forth between Sirius' hands as if he believes those hands should be put to better use. It is inexcusable that it never came to my attention how frequently the two of them stare at each other until now.

Sirius comments, "Snivellus is like a slinky."

The werewolf gawks at Sirius, showing plainly that he has never heard anything more nonsensical. I must agree.

He explains to Remus, "Slinkies aren't really good for anything, yet you still can't but smile when you see them tumble down the stairs."

It takes all of the self-control that I possess, which I confess isn't much, not to burst into tears of hilarity because I know from experience that Lily would not appreciate it.

Remus despises insults, though I discern even he is having difficulty restraining a chuckle from escaping his lips.

Naught noteworthy occurs after that and I reassure Lily with conviction, "We can do this. We just need a less subtle tactic."

"You're not a quitter," observes Lily in a tone I have never heard before. At least not directed at me. I think she is impressed.

I look straight at her. "I never give up on what is meant to be."


	3. Maybe

Chapter 3 _Sirius' Perspective_ **Maybe**

I am, as usual, staring at Remus. Drinking in the image, but it isn't enough. It never has been. There are too many damb clothes in the way of what I want, no _need_, to see and to touch. In all of the years we have known him none of the Marauders have ever seen Remus nude. He undresses when no one is around or awake, for he feels self-conscious of the numerous scars that mark his body as a result of his transformations. I have invariably admired Remus for coping so well with his lycanthropy, thus the scars would entice me, not repulse me.

I watch the delectable werewolf chew on his bottom lip thoughtfully before adding something to his essay. He has no inkling of how sensuous he looks when he does that, which is part of his appeal. If something James or I do is great in any way we realize it and have no qualms about loudly announcing it, but not sweet little Moony.

"He's sexy, isn't her?" asks a voice, probably one inside my head.

"Mmm-hmm," I reply dreamily. Wait, that voice did not sound like the ones that typically converse within my mind, though it's difficult to tell since there are so many. It sounded almost like…Shit! "I-I mean, um; it's just that I meant to say, well, you see – DAMMIT, PRONGS!"

James smirks and sits beside me on the common room settee.

"You son of a hippogriff," I insult him.

He doesn't appear very insulted. "Son of a hippogriff? I know you can do better than that."

I sigh. "How long have you known about my…" I struggle to find an appropriate term.

"Hopeless infatuation," offers James.

I glare.

Unfazed, he continues, "I've known since yesterday."

Ah, of course. I was a bit too obvious during what I call The Incident Before I Played With the Slinky. Catchy, isn't it?

"But, Padfoot, 'hopeless infatuation, isn't the right word for what I found out 'cause you and Remus are meant to be."

"How d'you know?"

James fidgets uncomfortably. It's unambiguous that there is something he wants to tell me, yet feels he would be betraying someone else if he did. "Remus is gay. He didn't exactly tell me to keep it a secret from the other Marauders, so I guess it's okay for me to tell you that."

"He is?" I gasp. I had never seen Remus look at a girl like she was something to eat, however, I assumed he was merely being courteous. I never considered the possibility that what I prayed for could actually be true. "You're sure?"

"Nah, I'm James." I whip out my wand and point it at him threateningly, though we both know I won't use it. Not on him anyway. He smiles, "Yeah, I'm sure. He said it to me himself."

"All right, but just because he fancies blokes doesn't mean he fancies me," I state.

"I have a hunch that he does."

"A hunch isn't good enough."

"If you want to be certain go up to the dorm and get in bed. I'll tell Moony you're sick; you know how sympathetic he is, and see what happens."

"Maybe…"

"No maybes just do it, Sirius. A bit of advice: make the first move. Even people who aren't as close to Remus as we are can see that he's shy."

"Maybe," I repeat skeptically.

"Trust me."

"You know I do."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Good."

"But, James?"

"What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for Moony and me to leave the common room."

"Why not?"

"Since everybody in Gryffindor, even Wormtail, used their famous bravery to taste the Tuna Fudge Surprise during dinner and had to go see Madame Pomfrey it'll leave you and Miss Evans alone. That's asking for trouble." I nod towards Lily, who is reading. At least I think she is. Her eyes are staring unfocused at one point on the page, like she's concentrating on something else. Could she be eavesdropping on us? No. She loathes us. Once she called us promiscuous. When we looked it up and comprehended what the bloody hell she meant we were extremely offended.

James punches my shoulder playfully. "Shut it and go upstairs."

"All right, I will even though I know leaving you two together is risking the apocalypse."

He smiles angelically and shrugs. I notice he does not deny it. I am not in the least reassured as I trudge up the boys' staircase. I glance around the dormitory and am somewhat calmed by the familiarity of it. Remnants of snacks and plans for future Marauding pranks scribbled on scrap pieces of parchment cover the floor and all of the beds are a rumpled mess except for Remus', which is as neat and perfect as McGonagall's dresser of knickers.

Yes, I have seen my Transfiguration professor's drawers full of lingerie. No, you do not want to know the details.

I crawl under my heap of blankets and try to look ill. It is not that difficult; all I need to do is visualise Snivellus and Dumbledore snogging. At this point I would bet almost everything I cherish, including my stuffed toy Elmo, that my face had become green.

Such a hue explains why the expression of concern on Remus' attractive face when he gaits through the door changes to one of horror.

He set down the bowl he'd been carrying on my bedside table. "Merlin's elbow! I didn't think you'd be _this _sick."

"Merlin's elbow?"

"Don't ask." Remus gestured to the bowl. "I brought you some ice cream from the kitchen."

I peer over at it. "It's vanilla." It isn't the best flavour in my opinion, and don't I deserve the best? Okay, so I don't actually care what it is since Remus brought it, but if it was anyone else I would be irked.

"I know you prefer strawberry, but they didn't have any."

"How about strawberry cough sweets?" I pretend to cough.

"I'll look." He goes over to his nightstand and bends over to open the drawer. "We have lemon; no strawberry." The cloth of his trousers is pulled taut across his backside. I cannot contain a groan as I gaze at it. "Sorry," Remus says, misinterpreting the sound in thinking I am displeased about the flavour.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I take a deep breath to prepare myself for my next reckless act. I do not believe anyone should live his or her life cautiously because no one gets out alive anyway. "It's nobody's fault that I like strawberry ice cream, that I'm coughing, that iloveyou, that I want strawberry cough sweets when we only have lemon-"

"I like lemons."

"Did you just say something dirty?" I gasp.

"What's perverted about lemons? They're a fruit."

Remus is the most mature Marauder, however, he is also the most innocent. I desperately want to be the one to alter that innocence. "Forget it."

"It's forgotten," informs Remus. "Anyway, what did you say before the cough sweets?"

"I'm coughing," I casually remind him.

"After that?" When I remain silent Remus continues, "It sounded like you said you love me…do you?"

Summoning up my courage, I look directly into his beautiful eyes. "Yes."

"Oh."

I wait for him to say more, but he's mute. That makes me furious, for even if James is wrong and I have as much chance with Remus as Wormtail does with Trelawney (I can't for the life of me figure out what he sees in her.) he could at least have the courtesy to elabourate more, especially since he is a particularly articulate individual. "Oh? OH! I confess my love for you, Remus John Lupin, and all you have to say is 'oh!"

Remus stiffens. "How did you find out my middle name?"

I pound my fist into the bed with frustration. "That doesn't matter! What matters is-" I never have the opportunity to enlighten him because his mouth crashes against mine.

"Love you, Padfoot," he murmurs against my lips.

Waves of joy wash over my facilely aroused body. I get impassioned easily, so what?

I kiss back without hesitation. My tongue slides into his accommodating mouth. He tastes like chocolate. Why am I unsurprised? My favourite flavour is now chocolate, not strawberry. Hmm, I wonder what changed my mind?

A factor that does surprise me is the sheer force of Remus' kiss. I expected it to be less rough. Not that I'm complaining. It must be the wolf's instinct of aggression in his subconscious.

Fingers as slender and dexterous as a pianist's run through my hair. Forget the piano keys; I want those fingers to play on my skin. I, however, want to be the one to play first.

I push him down against the mattress and straddle his waist. I grind our hips together while continuing to feed at his mouth like it's the only thing keeping me alive. Jolts of ecstasy shoot through me like electricity when Remus gasps and moans with pleasure and intensifies his sucking on my tongue. I slide my hands along his chest and stomach, envisaging the intricate scars that lay beneath the shirt. My hands stop below his navel and stroke his groin through his trousers that is every bit as hard with need as mine. He whimpers with desire, causing me to want nothing more than to shag him senseless until he faints from bliss, but there is something else I must do first.

Regretfully, I release the gorgeous boy and get off of the bed.

"Siri, please," Remus begs breathlessly.

Melin, I wish we could! "Not yet."

"Then, why did you-"

"Because I can."

"Sirius!"

I chuckle at his indignation and antagonise him further, for he is painfully adorable when he is irritated. "I wasn't sick either. That was just a ploy to get you up here."

"You're a horrible person."

"But you love me anyway," I state confidently.

"But I love you anyway," agrees Remus.

Helping him to his feet, I recommend, "Let's check on Prongs before Lily kills him."

"I can't go down there; I'm…" He glances at his private area sheepishly.

"I know." I smile suggestively and am delighted that it brings a blush to Remus' cheeks. I'm talking about his face. "I was too, but think about Dumbledore shagging Snivelly and it'll go away."

Remus shivers with disgust and the bulge in his trousers fades. I resolve to bring it back as soon as possible. "Can we finish later?" he requests.

"Maybe," I tease.

He embraces me so that I can feel the length of his entire body against mine. The fingertips he trails up and down my spine are tender, however, the growl he whispers in my ear is pleasantly less than peaceful and compliant. "Don't torture me, Padfoot. I'll make you regret it."

"I look forward to having you punish me," I grin truthfully.

He pulls away from me. "Good."

"The next time someone calls you quiet and gentle I'll tell them to have a snogging session with you," I laugh.

"Would you let them?"

"Of course not. I'd kill 'em if they tried. You're mine and I don't share what belongs to me."

Remus smiles warmly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Slipping an arm around his waist, I say, "Let's go tell James you're my bitch."

"What! I must've heard wrong. _You_ are the bitch."

We playfully argue all the way down the staircase until what we witness when we arrive in the common room shocks us into silence.


	4. Change

Chapter 4 _Lily's Perspective_ **Change**

"They've been up there an awfully long time," I remark in a slightly worried tone to James as we sit in front of the fire on the floor of the deserted common room.

James grins slyly. "That's probably a good thing." His grin used to irritate me, yet somehow it's grown on me.

"I hope it is since they're meant to be."

"Just like us." He says it with such certainty that I have to inch away from him. Doing so places my back perilously contiguous to the fire, though the burning in the hearth is naught compared to the intensity burning in James' eyes. They are hazel eyes, I've never noticed that before, and they're quite nice. Actually, almost everything about James is attractive. It's his personality, not his appearance, which I have an objection to. Of course, Dumbledore would not have made him Head Boy if he was merely a Quidditch-playing bully, as he pointed out to me yesterday, and now that I've seen how clever, determined, and loyal James is I truly can't use his personality as an excuse anymore.

During this contemplation James has moved nearer to me and the fire behind me prevents me from backing away. I ask you, yes you sitting there reading this, who the bloody hell builds a fire in summer! "Look, James, may I be frank?"

"I don't know. I mean, Longbottom is nice, but I prefer you as Lily."

I laugh and then grow grave again. "I don't understand how you can say we're destined when you don't even know me."

"I don't understand it either; I just _know_. Besides, I know you better than you think and I love all that I know. You have a quick temper and your skin turns a delightful shade of pink when it gets the better of you. You twirl your beautiful hair between your fingers when you're bored in class. You walk gracefully, but your handwriting is messy. You stick up for people who can't stick up for themselves. Your emerald eyes glisten like grass covered in morning dew when you're happy, and when you're nervous you lick you lips."

_How does he realise things that I doubt my own parents are aware of? It's sweet that he took the time to notice…in a creepy stalker kind of way._

James leans his face closer to mine so that our noses touch. Out of habit my tongue anxiously glides across my lips. I mentally curse myself when James smirks in self-satisfaction.

"If you gave it a try, Lily, you too would know that this is fate." His breath skims over my mouth, though he refrains from kissing me. It's as if he's daring or begging me to kiss him first. If it's a dare I, like James, refuse to back down from it. I close the minute distance between our mouths.

Through James' kiss I can feel the affectionslight obsession that he has for me and I've never felt so wanted or needed before. My body melts and James puts his hands on hips to forestall me from falling into…what's behind me again? I am unable to recall where I am. One of James' hands remain on my waist while the other slides up the side of my body until it reaches my face and neck, where it gently caresses me until I sigh with pleasure. That sigh is a mistake, for it uses my last bit of air and we are forced to break apart.

Both of us are breathing ragged gasps, however, James has more control over his breathing than I do. I cannot decide if I should admire or resent him for this, thus I decide to do neither. I glance over my shoulder and observe flames.

"Oh, so a fire was behind me."

He laughs, "What did you reckon it was?"

"I was under the influence and couldn't think properly."

"Under the influence of what?"

"You."

James is not the only one who chuckles. I glance around to see Sirius and Remus. Sirius' perfect hair is as untidy as James', which is saying something, and Remus' calm features have a grin plastered on them.

"How long have you been here?" I query.

Sirius smirks. "Long enough to watch you two try to eat each other's mouths."

I blush and James asks me, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend, become my wife, and bear my child?"

"Yes to the first. I won't promise the rest." I'm still unsure if I am meant to be with James, but I do know that I want to be kissed like that again. And again. And again…You get the idea.

James smiles. "It's a start."

"This calls for a celebration!" declares Sirius. "Let's go to the three broomsticks for some Butterbeers."

Remus objects, "We need a good night's sleep. We have a test tomorrow."

"You don't really believe I'm going to let you _sleep_ tonight, do you?" Sirius questions as if resting is the most ludicrous suggestion he has ever heard. He assumes a puppy-like expression. "Come with us, please."

"I can't resist that face," sighs Remus resignedly.

"You can't resist me in general."

"It doesn't matter; it isn't a Hogmeade weekend," I point out.

"We can still go," Remus assures.

"How?"

They all glance at one another and reply in unison, "You'll see."

I accept the arm James offers me and exit the common room with three men that I can already conceive will change my life forever and it'll be a change for the better.

**Minerva's Note:** This is the first time I worked really hard on the reason why Lily agreed to date James in a story, so please let me know how I did!

Anyway, this seems like a good ending since the tale was only supposed to be about how RemusSirius and JamesLily got together, not what happened afterwards. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic!


End file.
